Heartbreak
by This One is Dead
Summary: Peach made a dreadful decision, but felt that it had to be done. Zelda tries to help her get back on her feet. ZeldaPeach. Former MarioPeach. Anti-Ditz!Peach. Zelda's POV.


Want a little piece of advise? Here's one for you. If you're at a shopping center with only five coins in your hand, don't think you can get something good in the book store with it. Keeping that in mind, I threw the most boring, poorly-written fiction war book in the air and mustered up Din's Fire at it, making sure it was strong enough to blow the small book into pieces.

BAM!

Take that, Stephen Crane! Next time you write a war book, actually _go_ to war next time, okay?

Damn, that actually felt good. No wonder Snake and Samus love explosions so much. My gazing at the falling pages was snapped out when the door to the room was slammed shut. I looked and see none other than my roommate marching towards her bed in frustration, collapsing on the mattress, and hiding her face in the pillow. She didn't seem to bother to take off her heels. I got up from my now-messy, purple-sheeted bed and sat on the edge of Peach's bed, wondering what happened that upset the blond.

"Peach?" I placed my hand on her back, hoping I'm getting her attention, "Peach, what's wrong?"

It took a few sobbing gasps for me to finally receive my answer, "Zelda..." she raised her head from the pillow and swallowed. I took a glimpse at the pillow, and on its pink color, there was a blotch that was darker shade of pink. She turned her head to face me. Once I saw her face, I saw her red eyes and the shining trails on her cheek that were marked from her tears; the complete opposite of how Peach usually is.

"Mario and I...we..." She swallowed again and she continued, "we broke up,"

I blinked a few times before my eyes widened a bit, letting this information sink in. Mario and Peach, breaking up? That's crazy! They're like the star couple in this mansion. One would never think the plumber and the princess would ever break up!

"What?" I exclaimed, "Wha-? Why?!"

Peach breathed heavily as she turned and sat up on the bed, letting herself calm down before she resumes, "Truthfully, not once in my life has he ever taken me seriously. I'm usually undaunted by it, since everyone always underestimate me, but I just couldn't take it anymore..."

"Wait so you broke up with him?" Please tell me I'm not the only one who didn't expect that one.

The blond nodded.

I remember when I saw Peach's first winning match, which was her first ever match.

"_I don't have a secret, really. People just tend to judge me by the outside and never take me seriously in battle," she explained to me, "This is my strategy, until people start knowing who I really am,"_

I remember Peach telling me that before she came to the mansion, the only people who knew exactly who she was were her best friend who came from this place called Sasa...no, wait, Sarasaland? Well, her best friend named Daisy and these little kind people called Toads are the only people who treat Peach like an equal rather than a stereotypical ditsy blond valley girl. Here in the mansion, it's usually just Samus and me who know who she truly is.

I rubbed her back gently, knowing that she has had enough of people not treating her fairly. I never really get why people think lowly of her. I was completely blond in the Melee tournament and Samus is a blond herself. Maybe it's because she has the happy, positive nature Samus and I don't tend to have. Well, you know what? I think it's awesome that she has that kind of trait rather than having a habit of having a blank expression all the time. I'm honestly jealous of Peach for having that.

"Zelda..." she choked, "I hope you understand, but I really want to be alone right now."

Once I removed my hand from her back, she laid back into bed and turned to be on her stomach. Respecting her privacy, I quietly paced to the glass doors that lead to the balcony and closed them as inaudible as I can. Outside, we keep a table with a tea set and two chairs. But instead of drinking tea, I simply sat on one of the chairs.

"Hey Zelda!" Ike's voice was heard behind me. Ike and Pit's dorm was only two rooms away from ours, Link and Marth being between us, and they too have a balcony. Sometimes, whenever we're all outside, we like to communicate as much as we can, despite the distance. You could say we consider each other as "outdoor buddies". They also, like Samus and me, treat Peach like a fair individual. It's strange to think how something like the outdoors can bring people together.

I turned my head to face the mercenary, "What!?"

"Guess who!" Ike leaned onto the railing in a feminine manner and flipped his bangs that was above the green headband. He glanced at the gap between the balconies that lead to Link and Marth's dorm, clearly giving me a hint.

"Marth...!" I couldn't help but snicker at Ike's little game. If it wasn't for the mood I was in previously, I'd probably crack up without even saying who he's trying to imitate.

Ike nodded in approval, until he took a second glance at me. His playful grin sank into that of a serious, concern look. It was apparent then that I changed my facial appearance subconsciously.

"What's wrong?!"

I gave him the signal with my index finger to wait, so I wouldn't have to yell it out. I got up from the chair and inhaled as I was summoning Farore's Wind. I safely landed in front of Ike and rested my hand on the railing.

"I suppose it hasn't gone around just yet,"

"What hasn't?" Pit came through the opened doorway.

I leaned into them and they leaned closer as well, getting a clue that what I'm about to say was a bit personal.

"Peach broke up with Mario." I whispered. They backed away, shock written in their faces. Even though they're newcomers, anyone who is part of Nintendo in general know of the close relationship between Mario and Peach. Or rather, it used to be.

"Don't tell anyone," I added, "I don't think either of them want anyone to know just yet."

They nodded in assurance.

-

"Girls!"

Loud knock.

"Wake up! I checked today's matches and both of yours is starting in less than an hour!"

Even louder.

"C'mon, you're up against Bowser and Ganon!"

And to think it wasn't possible, even louder.

Oh, Ike. I love you as a great friend, you sweet psychotic deary. _But why do you have to knock so loud so early in the morning?!_

"Unless you guys don't want to eat before-"

"_Just shut up!" _I yelled back at the door. A side of me that I thought never existed came out, but hey, that's what happens when you rudely wake up a woman with extremely loud knocks on her door.

I heard a different voice on the other side of the door that somewhat sounded like Pit, and fading footsteps was heard.

"Well, you heard the man," I grunted to Peach as I got up from the bed, "We have to change and eat quick, so get up."

I was just about to go to the closet until I noticed my roommate didn't even stir.

"Peach?" I went over to the other and placed my hand on her shoulder. She immediately shrugged it off, still hiding her face. Needless to say, the only time she got out of bed last night was to shower and change. After that, it was back to the bed.

"C'mon, you won't get over your break up if all you do is mope around in bed!"

Before I knew it, a pillow came in contact with my face. Man, Peach is stronger than she looks...

"I do not want to fight." She said.

"Peach-?" I rubbed at my cheek, where it was hit.

"I do not want to fight here anymore. I quit Smash."

"Peach!" I really couldn't believe what I was hearing, "Snap out of it! Do you even know what you're saying?"

"You don't understand Zelda!" she snapped back, "Back home, I had the Toads! Then I had Daisy-"

"So? You have me! Samus, Ike, Pit...We treat you like an equal, Peach! Just like those Toads and Daisy!"

A strange, awkward, strong silence dawned in. Neither of us liked it; I can feel it. It was unusual for either of us to snap, let alone at each other. I went to sit on her bed and she didn't dare to push me off.

"I...I'm sorry," She gazed down at her lap, "I don't know what came over me."

I couldn't help it; I quickly wrapped my arms around the other. I felt the gasp of air through my chest.

"Your break up with Mario. That's whats coming over you." I whispered in her ear as I allowed my hand to move in circular motions on her back. Peach reluctantly hugged back, feeling her nose digging on my shoulder.

We stayed like that for a while until...

"Are you guys coming out to eat before the fight or what?"

I made a mental note to smack Ike over the head soon.

"Be patient!" I yelled back once I let go of Peach. The princess next to me turned around, as if she was embarrassed, for some reason.

"I forgot to let you guys know that you're blue team in the fight!" Does he have any sympathy? No, wait, it's Ike. No one gets sympathy from him.

"Let's just go," I heard Pit muttering before I hear them leave.

"C'mon," I got off the bed and sprinted to the closet, "If we don't hurry, we might not be able to eat before-"

I took a glance at Peach after I got both our blue attires out of the closet. She had a warm smile on her face.

"Zelda...Thank you."

For some reason, I can feel heat pressuring in my face, "Umm...don't mention it."

--

A/N: Like it? Then I advise you to review. x3


End file.
